Leave in Peace
by 9foxgrl
Summary: At the age of 11 Harry is diagnoised with heart disease and is suspected to have only a year to live. How will this result to the Wizarding World?
1. Chapter 1

Leave in Peace

9foxgrl

_**Summary: At the age of 11 Harry is diagnoised with heart disease and is suspected to have only a year to live. Trying to keep it hidden from everyone he suffers in silence. **_

_**Warning: Mentions of child abuse, nice Petunia & Dudley**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter**_

Prolouge

I remember the look on Aunt Petunia's face when the doctor diagnoised me. It was the first time that she looked scared for me. I had a mild attack in the kitchen. My heart nearly stopped and I couldn't breathe. She rushed me to the hospital to be checked out after I nearly blacked out. After the doctor...Mr. Walter I think, told me what had happened was my heart beating erratically she was crying.

After she calmed down she told me that her father had died from the same disease when she was a child. He had suffered a great deal in the end. She and Lily knew that since there was a chance that the disease was hereditary that there was a chance either of their children could get it, but neither of us ever showed any symptoms until now. She left me in the hospital to get Dudley and have him checked out. He was okay, but the medical staff said that he was a double cheeseburger away from a stroke. She swore on my mother's grave to change that.

The ride home was quiet. When we got back to Privet Drive Aunt Petunia had Dudley clean out his spare room for me. He didn't complain. When Uncle Vernon got home he was outraged and wanted to get rid of me but Aunt Petunia stopped him. She told him that the disease was hereditary and that it was a miracle Dudley didn't have it.

That sealed it. The next morning Uncle Vernon was gone. A week after the papers for their divorce had been filed. When he tried to get custody of Dudley Aunt Petunia immedietly pointed out that he was abusive and showed the court records that she had taken of me growing up. I had forgotten that she was once a nurse.

When asked why she never reported it she told everyone that he had threated to shoot her and Dudley in their sleep after he framed her for my 'murder'. It was an open and shut case. She didn't blame me, nor did Dudley. He even thanked me for saving him from going to Smeltings.

Everything was going great until I started to have another attack while the court was being dismissed. I immedelty rushed to the hospital again. That's when my fate was sealed. My illness was terminal.

My name is Harry Potter. I'm ten years old. And I will die before my twelfth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Leave in Peace

9foxgrl

Ch. 1 The Letter

Harry's Journal July 22th 

_It's been a week since Un- no Vernon left. I've never seen Aunt Petunia so happy. She collected all the stuff he left and took and Dudley out to a field to burn in a large bonfire, after she left Dudley shoot at some of it with his BB gun. He even left me have a turn. _

_The other day Aunt Petunia took me to get some new clothes. Nothing fancy. They were so nice to me._

_I can't help but wonder, did she really hate me. Or was this only because I was dying from the same disease that killed my grandfather? The same with Dudley. Were they just guilty that I was dying and trying to make up for it before I pass on? I'm so confused._

Dudley's Journal July 23rd

_I can't believe that I started this crazy thing, but it really helps. I'm still in shock. First Mum takes Harry to the hospital after he collapses in the kitchen then Dad leaves. I'm not surprise. They use to argue a lot. Mum wasn't happy that he forced her to turn down a job at the hospital when I was younger. _

_Mum told me that Harry was dying from the same illness that killed Granddad. I remember once when I was little she told me that he suffered a lot in the end. He was a former solider, fought in the Great War and all that. He lived two years longer then the doctors said he would because he saw his family needed him. Then stuff started to fall apart. He just finally gave up on life and died. His last words to Mum was to forget her feud with her sister and remember that they were a family._

_I guess that's what's trying to do now. I remember in one picture we have left that Granddad in his Royal Navy uniform. He had the same eyes as Harry and his mum. She must feel really guilty and wants to make up for it before he dies. In a way, I want- no I need to make it up to him. There was a chance we could both have gotten the disease and he ends up with it. _

It was a quiet morning on Privet Drive. It was the eve before Harry's eleventh birthday. Dudley decided that he wanted to celebrate his with Harry's since money was now tight. It was a small party, a few gifts. Petunia had pawned her wedding ring for some extra money for Harry's medicine until her ex-husband could send his alimony check.

Harry felt bad for her spending so much on him, knowing that he would die before his twelfth birthday.

Harry looked at the owl in surprise then at the letter.

_Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_Second Bedroom_

_4 Privet Dr._

"Aunt Petunia, do you know of a place called Hogwarts?"

A half hour later Petunia explained to him about his parent's death and the magic world to the best of her abilities. Harry was shocked that she had kept it all from him but he realized that it was his grandfather's death that had really torn the two sisters apart.

"Mum, is Harry going to be okay going to school? With his condition?" Dudley asked vocalizing the unsaid question.

Petunia shook her head. "I...will need to arrange for you to miss some days for your appointments. And...we need to get you an owl, so I can send you your medicine. I think I still have some of Lily's old school books in the attic. There might be potions in their to help some of your symptoms..."

"It will be okay, I have enough pills now to last me two months. Three if-"

"No. Take the proper dosage Harry." Petunia snapped. "Don't worry about money. I will be working as a nurse at the primary school starting August. Dudley, you're sure you want to go to the public school?"

"Yes Mum." Dudley replied as he petted the owl who was eating fruit from his breakfast plate.

"Do we have to tell them?" Harry asked. "I'll be alright."

"Harry, we need them to know so they can help you if you have an attack. I'm not sure if they can even cure it but it's still worth the shot."

"I understand."

"Very good, now both of you clean your plates, I need to write a letter to the Deputy Headmistress."

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Harry will be able to attend Hogwarts but I need to be able to set aside certain days to take him for his regular check up in London. He has an appointment the day of Halloween with a specialist. These appointments are due to a hereditary illness that Harry has begun showing signs of. I believe Lily has told you once or perhaps Severus Snape can tell you about it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Petunia Evans_

Unfortunately for Petunia this letter was amongst hundred that were waiting to be read by the deputy headmaster. A pile that had barely a dent in it when school came around.

**A/ N: Glad to see this story has already taken good reviews. **

**ruby****: Yup the wizarding world is doom, not sure if Harry should risk it all in the end with Quirrell yet. **

**Die in a hole with Penguins****: It is refreshing to write Petunia and Dudley in a new way. In my other story whic I really should update soon they are prats. **


	3. Chapter 3

Leave in Peace

9foxgrl

Ch. 3

Diagon Alley was hustling and bustling just like any other day. Except this time Petunia was carefully steering her son and nephew through the crowds. They had gone to Gringotts were Dudley and Harry enjoyed themselves on the wide cart ride. They had gotten Harry's wand, robes and a snowy owl that Harry named Hedwig and a small barn owl for Dudley that he named Spartacus.

She still couldn't believe the irony that Dudley found Harry's magic history books far more interesting then his own.

It had been awhile since she entered Diagon Alley. She found that the boys adjusted quickly, and looked at everything in awe.

"Mum, can we get a broom?"

"First years are not allowed to take one to school Dudley. Come on, we need to get Harry's books."

"Hello Tuney."

Petunia turned to see a hook nosed man dressed in all black walking into the bookstore. She recognized him almost instantly.

"Severus." Petunia said giving the man a nod. She looked over at Dudley and Harry who were looking for his books. They were now joined by a boy with sleek blonde hair.

"I never thought that I would see the day that you stepped foot into Diagon Alley."

"I'm only here to help Harry get his school supplies. I see that you have done well."

"I am the Potion Master at Hogwarts."

"Congratulations."

"Last I heard that you were married."

"No. I'm divorced now. The oaf tried to throw Harry out onto the street after he was diagnosed."

Snape looked at her in surprise. "Diagnosed? With what?"

Petunia paled. "Severus, do you remember how my father died?"

"Yes." Snape said dryly. How could he forget? Lily had fell apart at the funeral and it took him forever just to come back to school. Even then she was so depressed that he had to watch her after he caught her about to jump off the Astronomy Tower.

"Harry…has inherited that same illness."

Snape's eyes widen in shock then looked over at Harry who was chatting adamantly with Dudley and Draco. Then he noticed it, the same weariness in his eyes and the pale skin. Jackson Evans always seemed tired, it was the medicine taking its toll on his body.

"How long?"

"He was diagnosed late June…he might die around the same time next year." Petunia said holding back a sob.

"Is he on Muggle medicine?" Snape asked.

"Yes. But I still need to take him to a cardiologist every two months. His next appointment is on Halloween. I'm dreading when the medicine ceases to work and he might have to be put up in a hospital."

"Have you told Minerva?"

"I wrote her a letter, and have yet to get a response."

"I will talk to her when I get back to the school." Severus sighed as the boys came over.

Petunia smiled. "Thank you Severus…just so you know, he has taken a great interest in Potions."

Severus sighed as he left Flourish and Blotts with his godson Draco. The Potter brat, no - Lily's son, was dying like Lily's father and he had taken an interest in Potions. The irony of it all.

When he returned to Hogwarts Severus spoke to Poppy if she had any idea how to treat heart arrhythmia and then walked to Minerva's office. This was not going to be a conversation that he was going to enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Leave in Peace

9foxgrl

Ch. 4

Severus sat at his desk reading the latest Muggle journal on heart diseases. Today had been a tiring day.

Minerva had broken down and searched through her half read stack of letters and found Harry's. Severus was surprised to find out that the letters were magically sorted to piles of students who would attend and those who would not. Minerva read it twice before running up to the Headmaster's office with Severus in tow.

Severus painstakingly explained that at first that Harry just had heart arrhythmia and it was being worsen by an underlying heart disease causing the heart to beat irregularly and deteriorate over time. In simple terms, Harry's heart was failing. Occasionally the heart stopped due to stress. It was even worse when he explained that it was incurable and the latest Harry would possibly live was his next birthday. Especially since a heart transplant was not going to be an option, the chances of Harry getting one before the disease did him in were slim at best.

Severus left the two elder teachers in shock and returned to his chambers to create an extra stock of pain reliever potions. He later hear from Filius that Albus made the mistake about saying that they needed Harry to live to destroy the Dark Lord, and Minerva broke his nose with a fierce punch and threatened to hex him into oblivion.

While he trusted the Muggle medicine to keep Harry alive he knew it was only a matter of time before it stop working efficiently. He had seen the boy in Diagon Alley. He knew Petunia's Ex abused him and made sure the boy was weak, his body wouldn't be able to tolerate powerful potions. They could send him into shock.

He had already talked with Poppy. She would teach Harry simple charms to help if he started to have an attack in order to keep his heart beating.

He was surprised, if not happy that Draco decided to befriend him. At least now there was a chance that the boy would not follow his father's footsteps into becoming a Death Eater.

"Do you have your owl?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"All your books? Your wand? Clothes?"

"Yes, it's all packed."

"Good luck Harry. Write lots."

"I will Dud."

"Your appointment is on Halloween, remember to meet me outside the school."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Meet with Severus, he will make sure that you're not overexerted in your classes."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry boarded the train and sighed. It had been a week and a half since his last attack. With some luck he would be able to go a month without another. The other day he had gone to an appointment with Cardiologist Dr. Derek Kingston. His heart was doing a little better, but they still put him on the donor transplant list. The chances of finding a match and getting it for him in time however was not good.

This didn't deteriorate Harry however. The concept of potions and healing charms was fascinating. So far he managed the reviver charm but a lot of good that would do if he passed out. Maybe Draco would want to learn it?

Harry looked up as the compartment door slid open and a doe eyed redhead came in.

"Can I sit in here?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, I'm Ron Weasely."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone~! I've been working a lot all break, sorry if my updates are short. Can't wait to go back to school….yes I just said that. At school we have wifi not dial up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Promises and Values

9foxgrl

_Flashback_

_Fourteen year old Severus was walking into the Master bedroom of the Evans house. A medical journal was tucked into his rucksack along with several potion journals and notebooks along with a gift of Honeydukes chocolate from his mum__.__ He paused to knock on the door where a thirty year old man was sitting on a bed watching a grainy image on the telly. _

"_Is that you Eliza? I am resting and I ate all that liver. Before you ask I did not feed it to Petunia's cat again."_

"_It's just me sir." Severus said holding back a laugh. _

"_Hello Severus, how are today?"_

"_I'm fine sir how are feeling today?" Severus asked handing over the chocolates. _

"_Not too bad today." Jackson laughed as he turned off the telly with the clicker. __"__How many times have I told you Severus to call me Jackson? It makes me feel younger!"_

_Severus frowned. The illness was taking its toll on the man. He was very pale now and his breathing more shallow and yet he refused to go to a hospital permanently. The Muggle medicine was slowly losing its effectiveness to hold the illness at bay. He had tried to come up with a potion or something to help him with but his mother told him there was none that could heal such a fragile heart. _

"_How are things at school? Lily says that you are at the top of your class in Defense and Potions." _

_Severus shyly blushed. "It's okay…Slughorn is old fool though. If you bribe him with enough sweets he would give you an Outstanding for a pathetic potion or essay."_

"_What about those Marauders, they still harassing you?"_

"_For the most part sir, but their leader James doesn't let them when Lily is around. He seems to fancy her."_

_Jackson laughed. "It's the oldest story in the book. He wants what he cannot have. But if it weren't for this sick ticker I would show you some boxing moves I learned from by buddy Leroy. He was a Marine with the Hell of a left hook! You would be able to knock them arrogant idiots on their arses in no time flat!__"_

_Severus laughed. He felt safe in the Evans home. Jackson always treated him like one of his own, the son he never had. _

"_How are my flowers doing Severus? They still argue?"_

"_Sadly they are. Tuney doesn't get that we are born with magic!"_

"_It's sibling jealousy Severus. Don't worry; hopefully they will declare a cease fire by Yuletide before I have to call the Bobbies on them. How are your folks? I haven't seen your Mum in a while nor heard of Tobias getting his arse handed to him by Ethan down at the tavern."_

"_They've calm down a bit since you threatened to go over there with your old drinking buddies from the Great War."_

_Jackson laughed then started coughing. Severus paled when he noticed some blood on his hands. He hastily handed the man the cup of water that was beside his bed. _

"_Are okay? Should I call your wife or Lily?" Severus said in a right panic. _

"_It's okay. The last batch of the new drug they were testing out didn't go so well. They still don't know much about this illness of mine, all I know it might be hereditary. The Doc claims I need a new ticker just to make it to the summer. But the waiting list is long as it is so."_

"_You can get one in time Jackson."_

_Jackson smiled, his emerald eye filled with humor and sadness. "Sonny, they give the hearts to the folks who can afford those fancy surgeries and the young first. I'm a Veteran. I've served my duty to the Crown, I'm in no hurry."_

"_But what about your daughters? Your wife?"_

"_They'll be okay. I set aside my pension from the Royal Navy for them and Ethan promised to watch out for them. Just promise me a few things there Severus."_

"_What?"_

"_One is to tell Eliza to stop with all these iron rich foods. I've had enough liver to grow a new one."_

"_Okay…no promises that she will listen. She's more stubborn then Lily on a bad day.__"_

"_True."_

"_What's the other thing?"_

"_The other is…if that troublemaker James or John or whatever his name is does marry my little fireball and I'm not there to see it …make sure my grandson doesn't grow up to be an arrogant prat. I'll roll around in my grave if that happens."_

_Severus laughed. "I'll try. You might want to put that in writing though sir!"_

_Jackson laughed as well before succumbing to another coughing fit. Severus patted his back until the coughing subsided again and poured him some more water._

_End Flashback_

Jackson didn't make it to the summer though. He died on New Year Eve when his heart finally gave out. It was his death that drove the girls apart. They had been arguing and he had tried to stop them and had an attack.

Severus sighed as he remembered how distraught Lily was. She blamed herself for his death since she had instigated the argument. Through the entire funeral he had held her up as they buried the man he had seen as a father figure. To his shock Jackson had left him his Royal Navy dog tags and a pocket watch with a note inside.

_S.S._

_I have always seen you as the son I never had. _

_Remember that you are not your father, _

_Forge your own path in life. _

_Faber est quisque fortunae suae_

_J.E_

With a wave of his wand Severus closed the box filled with vials of potions. They were heart muscle strengthers and some calming draughts that he had created reverse engineering from Harry's Muggle medicines.

The boy in question was at the half way mark on the Hogwarts Express. He hoped the child would either be in his house or Minerva's. As much as he hated to say it, he preferred if Harry went to Gryffindor so he wouldn't be exposed to the coldness of the dungeons for too long. The other Head of House were warned ahead of time about Harry's condition so they wouldn't be caught by surprise.

On his desk was a charm that he would give the boy so that either himself, Poppy or Minerva would know if he was having an attack. Filus had created it especially for the child.

It was time for the child to see his origins and hopefully, conquer whatever darkness he could before he died.

* * *

><p>Definitions<p>

_faber est quisque fortunae suae_: every man is architect of his own fortune

**A/N: People, please vote on the poll of my page to help me decide was to update next. Sorry about the mishap with the last update, I have no idea what happened!**


End file.
